My Baby You'll Be (As Long As You're Living)
by CriminalIntelligence
Summary: "Will it really hurts, something is wrong." Will looked over at the doctor and she shook her head. - Will and Natalie finally become parents, and even though the baby isn't biologically his, its not stopping him from worrying about his child and girlfriend.


Will smiled as he walked up to the front desk of the ER, pausing to say hello to Maggie before he went on his break. He felt his phone buzz and unlocked it to see that he had nine new messages, six missed calls, and two voicemails; three messages, four calls and one voicemail from Natalie, the others from Jay and Brett. His face paled and he felt a lump build up in his throat. He read through the first text.

Received 8:42am: Hey, I know you're on shift, and that you are probably with a patient right now, but I'm having contractions. They are twenty-five minutes apart, so I'm okay right now. I'll call you when they get worse.

He didn't have time to read the next text message before an alarm sounded. Will rounded on Maggie and she gave him a look.

"Maggie, I have to go." He pleaded and she shook her head.

"Thirty-two year old woman, thirty-seven weeks, five-centimeters dilated. Will, it's Natalie. Brett and Chilli are three minutes out, get ready." Will felt his heart drop to his stomach, he was too busy dealing with a kid who had broken his arm on a trampoline to check his phone. Natalie had been put on strict bedrest at the beginning of her eight-month due to early contractions and Will had offered to go on paternity leave then as well (regardless of the baby actually being his or not) but Natalie had told him no. Will wished that he had defied his girlfriend's wishes because now both her and the baby might be in trouble.

He looked at Maggie, with the worry evident in his eyes. Maggie gave him a sympathetic look before speaking.

"She is okay, it's childbirth Will, it's something that woman go through every single day."

"I know, but it's different, she had complications and-" Maggie cut him off.

"It's different because you love her. And this is her first child, and even if the baby is not yours biologically, she is your baby girl, you don't want anything to happen to either of them."

"Maggie, I'm scared, I don't know what to do." He whispered and she laughed.

"Neither does Nat, both of you will have to figure it out together as you go along." She patted his back just as Brett and Chilli pushed in a stretcher with his girlfriend partially sitting up on it, holding her stomach as she breathed through a contraction. Will was immediately at her side and she gave him a small smile.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think to check my phone and now this has happened and-" Natalie pulled him down to her level, kissing him to get him to shut up.

"I'm only five centimeters Will, I haven't even gone into the transitional stage yet." Brett nodded before telling the midwife and the obstetrician what was going on. Natalie slid off of the stretcher, Will supporting her as she leaned against him.

"She's five centimeters, contractions are three minutes apart," Brett said, before patting Natalie on the back and wishing her good luck.

"Okay, lets get you to a room." Dr. Lassati smiled before leading the way to the OBG/YN ward. Will walked slowly with Natalie, his hand on her lower back and his thumb rubbing soft circles against the sliver of exposed skin.

"Oh god," she groaned and doubled over as a powerful contraction hit.

"Natalie, are you okay?" He asked and she rolled her eyes. He knew that he had seen women in labour before, he's delivered kids before, but this was Natalie and he hated seeing her in pain. She didn't answer as she breathed through the contraction, but she nodded her head. Just as she was about to speak again, another one hit her stronger than the last. Will's eyes widened as she silently cried out, her legs buckling out underneath her, Will just having enough time to catch her as she fell.

"What's going on?" He looked up at the OBGYN from his position next to her on the floor.

"The baby might be breeched, which is causing her more pain, as soon as she is ready to, we'll take her to the delivery ward and check it out, but if she is in pain, then we might as well wait here. Moving her will be too difficult otherwise." He glared at Dr. Lassati, and slid his arm underneath her knees, his other arm holding her back.

"Will, you are not carrying- oh!" Natalie squeezed her eyes shut, and Will held her close, following Dr. Lassati into the maternity ward. They entered a private room and Will laid Natalie down on the bed. A set of patient scrubs were placed at the foot of the bed and Will started to help her change. Halfway through changing another contraction hit.

"Will, it really hurts, something is wrong." Will looked over at the Doctor and she shook her head.

"Natalie, I need you to finish changing as quickly as possible, and then we can take a look at what is going on."

"Okay" she almost whined, and Will continued to help her. Once he was done he climbed behind her in the bed as Dr. Lassati connected Natalie to the numerous machines that were monitoring both her and the baby. She pushed Natalie's knees up, moving back the gown, checking Nat's dilation.

"So you're at five centimeters still, but it looks like she is in a occuput posterior position, which means that she is facing you're abdomen rather than facing your back. It's not a major issue, but it's not something that we can fix now that you are in labor." Natalie looked at Will, and he kissed her head, silently telling her it was alright.

"Is there any complications we should be worried about?

"No," Dr. Lassati shook her head "Although you will be in more pain and when the time comes, you'll probably have to push longer and harder as the baby head a larger diameter in this position.

"Fuck, Will." She groaned and Will rubbed her lower back.

"It's okay Nat, you'll do great." She chuckled before letting out a deep strangled cry.

"We can give you some medication so that you can sleep for a little bit, gain you strength. Daddy might want to get some rest as well. Its going to be hard later." Neither one of other bothered to correct her as she left the room.

"I love you, and I love this baby, and in a few hours we will be together." Will said as Natalie closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Natalie slept for five hours, albeit restlessly and Will closed his eyes for a few minutes at a time, always too worried to sleep for more than thirty minute intervals.

After being asleep for five hours, at 10:51, Natalie jolted awake, her eyes glazed over in pain and Will tightened his grip around her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Dr. Lassati walked in, Sarah and April behind her, and checked Natalie's dilation.

"Okay Nat, you're at ten centimeters, so we are going to take you into the delivery room and-"

"No" she screamed "I need to push, I won't make it to the de- oh g-ahhh!" Will looked at April and Sarah with scared eyes.

"Okay, okay" Dr. Lassati nodded, pulling on a set of gloves. "Will, I'm going to get you to pull one of Natalie's legs back, Sarah take her other one, and April help me down here." Natalie groaned in response to her Doctor's orders.

"On your next contraction I need you to-" A shrill ear-splitting guttural scream cut off OBGYN's words as Natalie barred down on herself as hard as she could. She stopped, letting out a panting breath as Will let her leg drop for a moment.

"No, Will keep her leg elevated, lowering it will just delay the birth." He pulled her leg up again and looked down at her.

"If I could take away you pain baby, I would in a heartbeat, but you're doing so well, I love you and I am so proud of you." He whispered in her ear.

"I can't do thi-ahhhh! It hurts Will, it burns so badly!" She cried, clutching her stomach.

"She's crowning Nat, just a few more pushes and you're baby will be here. One, two, three, push."

"Grahhhhhh!" She screamed, grabbing hold of one of Will's hands, squeezing it until it was white.

"One more" She barely heard the doctor say encouragingly. "Almost there baby, deep breath then push, push, push!" Will yelled as she screamed, feeling a rush of relief as her daughter slipped out of her womb. Her baby cried along with her and Will couldn't help the shit-eating grin that appeared on his face.

"Does daddy want to cut the cord?" She asked and Will nodded, starting to move off the bed when Nat screamed again. Dr. Lassati quickly cut the cord, gently handing the first baby off to Sarah.

"Okay, it looks like there is another one. Will pull both her legs back this time, and on three Nat, you push again alright?"

"One." Natalie closed her eyes, pausing for barely a moment to comprehend that she was having twins.

"Two." She squeezed Will's thigh and he kissed her forehead, she knew he would stick around. One or two babies, he already treated them as if he was their biological father.

"Three" She took a deep breath and prepared herself to meet her other child.

"PUSH!" She screamed with all she had, twenty-three hours of labor all boiling down to these final moments.

"C'mon baby you can do it, we'll have two kids now." She barred down again, her fingernails digging into the fabric of Will's scrubs. April came back to hold one of Natalie's knees to her chest. She felt Will wrap his hand around her extended stomach as she heaved one last time, pushing out her second baby. The scream that exited her mouth broke him, he never wanted to see her in that much pain ever again. But in seconds his guilt and heartache turned into pride and love as he heard his baby cry.

"There isn't any others right? Because I can't do any more babies." She laughed but Will could see the exhaustion in her eyes and it somewhat worried him. Will looked at Dr. Lassati worried and she smiled sweetly.

"I have to deliver your placenta, so I'll need you to give me one big push alright?"

Natalie nodded and pushed, the burning sensation a lot less as she pushed out the placenta. She cried as she collapsed back against Will, closing her eyes and almost immediately falling asleep. His eyes widened and Dr. Lassati laughed.

"She just went through twenty-three hours of labor, she is okay Will. Would you like to meet your daughters?" He nodded, and Sarah walked over with his oldest baby and place her in his arms. Will shifted her, and Dr. Lassati gave him the other small bundle.

Once she had left Will looked over to where Natalie slept peacefully, then down at the two little girls he held.

"You may not be mine biologically, but I swear I will never let anyone hurt you. You two and your mom are the best things in my life. I swear I will always love you and I'm going to be the best daddy in the world and as long as I'm living my babies you'll be." He cooed and with his babies in either arm and his girlfriend sleeping with her head against his chest, he was the happiest he'd ever been.


End file.
